Stuck in Cyberspace!
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: It was only a matter of time...I liked the show so much, so I thought, meh, what the hell, I'll write a fic for it.


A/N: The reason I wrote this is because...well, I've always loved 'Cyberchase'. It was one of the many shows I was obsessed with when I was younger. I figured, what the hell, might as well do this.

I'm going to start off by saying this: I'm stuck in a strange world called Cyberspace, with no hopes of getting home because some green dickwad won't give back what he stole from Motherboard, who makes the portals leading to my world.

Yeah, I'm in a VERY pissed off mood because of it.

I'm writing this down because I want to show everyone back home what has happened to me is real.

It began when I was at school. I want to point out now that we had a new kid named Matt. He seemed pretty cool. The girls, of course, went ga-ga over him because he was a ginger (not saying I don't like gingers or anything, since they are freaking adorable). They were trying TOO hard, making it obvious that they wanted to go out with him. He simply laughed and shrugged at what they had to say.

I'll admit, I'm shy when it comes to new kids. We met on accident; I was avoiding a dumbass who was coming straight at me down the hall, eyes focusing on his phone, when I ran into Matt.

"O-Oh my god! S-Sorry!" I squeaked, picking up my AP English binder that slipped out of my shoulder-bag (I have a bad habit of never buttoning it shut).

"Oh, it's okay!" Matt laughed and helped me pick up the rest of my stuff. "it wasn't your fault; you were avoiding that guy."

"Yeah," I laughed a little, making sure to button my shoulder-bag shut before swinging it over my shoulder. "so, you're the new kid, right?"

"Yeah," He held out his hand. "I'm Matt."

I shook his hand. "Emily. Everyone calls me 'Em'."

"Nice to meet you. Where are you headed?"

"AP English."

"Whoa, a college course? That's pretty cool."

"Cool but tough. You get a lot work in that class."

"But you like it?"

"Totally. I love English."

He smiled a little and the warning bell rang. "Well, I gotta get to Algebra class. Talk to you later?"

"Sure."

We both waved and departed. My friend Carli was jealous that I actually got to talk to the new ginger kid (she has a ginger obsession), and I told her that he was a nice guy.

AMAZING.

The only other nice guys I knew who were nice were Noah and Ryan. Every other boy in the school was either a dick, a druggie, or a manwhore. It was rare to find at least one decent boy for a change.

Anyway, I saw Matt again. It was odd though, because it was 3:00 PM. I was staying behind, since it was the day Anime Club got together after school. Either Matt joined another club that was meeting at the same time, or he was LOOKING for the Anime Club.

Come to find out, it wasn't either of those things.

I noticed him holding up his cell-phone and speaking in it. "What? Inez, I can't hear you. Hacker? What about the...oh no...where can I access one? The GIRL'S bathroom?! Inez, that's embarrasing!"

I had to hold back a laugh for that.

"Ugh, fine, if there's no other choice...I'm glad no one is here to see this."

He shoved his cell-phone in his pocket and I secretly followed him to the girl's bathroom. Hey, a girl has the right to be curious.

I hid from plain sight as he looked around before entering the girl's bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I strolled up to the door and swung it open.

"Sooo, Matt, you like to use the girl's bathroom-HUH?!" I gasped at what I saw before me. It wasn't Matt or anything I've ever seen.

It was a glowing pink portal.

"H-Holy shit..."

I took a step towards it but froze. "No, bad idea. Who knows where this might lead to? I've read PLENTY of Creepypasta to know that stepping through strange portals is a bad idea...but what about Matt?..."

Before I could react, I slipped on some water that was spilled on the floor and went flying through the portal.

I screamed as I flew around, flying by math symbols and numbers. It felt like I was flying through a giant calculator or a math textbook. I landed on a tile floor with an 'oof!'.

"Ouuuch..." I groaned. "my poor boobs..."

"Em? Is that you?"

I recognized Matt's voice and instantly pushed myself off the floor to find Matt standing in front of me, a worried expression on his face. "Matt? Oh, thank god, you're okay. I-I saw the portal and I thought...well, something bad might've happened to you..."

Matt helped me up. "Is that why you were following me to the bathroom?"

My eyes widened. "H-How did-"

He smirked. "You gotta work on your ninja skills, especially when wearing boots."

Well, damn.

I chuckled nervously. "I-I wasn't trying to embarrass you or anything."

"Hey, it's okay."

"Hey, Matt? Who is that?"

I looked behind the ginger to find two girls walk up to us. I smiled awkwardly and waved at them.

"Oh, this is Emily. She goes to the same school," Matt introduced. "Emily, these are my friends Inez and Jackie."

"N-Nice to meet you." I rubbed the back of my head, smiling a little.

"It's nice to meet you, Emily, but..." Jackie bit her lip. "this isn't a good time to be here."

"Huh? Why? Where is here?"

I suddenly heard static behind me. "Chip...Hacker...stolen..."

"Mother B, are you okay?" Inez asked.

I turned and saw a giant computer screen above me, with a robotic-looking woman on it, coming in and out on the static-y screen.

"Hacker...stolen...stolen..."

The screen flashed off. A few sparks flew from the control panel, and I noticed a pair of feet sticking out from under it. A man with a giant lightbulb-ish thing on his head came out from under the panel with a screwdriver in his hand.

"Oh dear, not good. Not good at all." the man said with a worried tone.

"Dr. Marbles, what's going on?" Matt asked the man.

"It's just as I feared...I didn't want it to be true, but...Hacker has stolen the MotherChip."

"Umm, excuse me," Everyone turned to face me. "still confused here."

"Ah, yes, terribley sorry," The man fixed his glasses and approached me. "My name is Dr. Marbles, and you are in Cyberspace."

Widening my eyes, I continued to listen to his explination. 


End file.
